


Booby Traps

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, There is some swearing... But it's literally just banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Victor really can't help himself when it comes to surprises, which is why precautions MUST be taken.





	Booby Traps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! :D I don't own Yuri On Ice or the prompt that this was written off of. I got permission from the author of the prompt itself, Nadiahilker, and if you are reading this, thank you so much. Have a great day, guys! Happy Holidays! (Even though it's November.)

Yuri/ Victor marriage AU:

Prompt: “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR.”

Date: Christmas Eve 2017  
Time: 3:22AM  
Reason for being awake: Victor Nikiforov is a nosy, nosy man. 

The sound of silence echoed through the apartment as none other than Victor “Worst at waiting” Nikiforov crept through the hallways of the home of him and his beautiful husband. 

Yuuri was always very fond of Christmas, of course. Victor was well aware of how much the Holidays meant to him. 

He knew how much time was spent picking out each and every gift that was so… perfectly wrapped underneath their tree. 

He knew how long Yuuri had badgered him about what he wanted.

He understood, and trust him, he got it. 

But that didn’t exactly stop the curiousity.

Or the attempts to find out.

 

Victor was walking on tiptoes when he saw the first glimpse of the tree around the corner. He would find out. Dammit, he wo- 

“WHAT THE FUCK, YUURI?!” 

The Perpetrator that was his Husband came running out of their room at the end of the hallway yielding a lamp as a “Protection” from whatever was attempting to break into their home. Sleep was still very heavy in his eyes as he stopped. 

Victor was laying on the floor, struggling to get to his feet from the array of christmas lights, baubles, and various singing toys.

Laughter erupted almost immediately.

And Victor didn’t see the humor.

“Did you booby trap the presents?!” 

“Yes! Because you peek every single year!” Yuuri managed to say between giggles. 

After a few moments of fuming and laughter, They both finally managed to get Victor untangled and to his feet. 

“I was NOT trying to look. I was up for a glass of water.” 

“Victor, Darling, not even if it was summer would I believe that.” 

More giggle erupted from both of them as this was said. They both knew it was true, even if Victor didn’t admit it. 

Besides… There was always next year for snooping, right? 

End


End file.
